Parking brakes in vehicles, with which a vehicle can be continuously immobilized at a standstill by generating a constant clamping force, are known. Parking brakes can encompass an electric brake motor whose positioning motion acts via a linkage, for example a spindle drive, directly on the brake pistons at the hydraulic wheel brakes. The electric brake motor is dimensioned so that up to a specific slope angle, the vehicle can be held exclusively via the braking effect of the brake motor. For slope angles beyond that, an additional, hydraulic braking force is generated by actuating the hydraulic wheel brake device.